lost_in_ozfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Forth
Summary After being transported from Kansas to Oz on a magical tornado, twelve-year-old Dorothy Gale finds herself lost in a strange new land with her trusty dog Toto. With the help of some new Ozian friends, Dorothy and Toto begin their search for the magic they need to get back home. Plot The episode begins with Evelyn waking Dorothy up for school before heading to work. When Dorothy accidentally leaves the water running she floods the sink and notices water flowing down under the floorboards. Lifting the board up she discovers the journal which at first appears blank. The words go forth appear on the page and when she speaks them her house and all it's contents, including herself and Toto, is lifted by a tornado. She calls her mom who gives her instructions for when she lands in Oz. Upon landing in Emerald City Dorothy is questioned by Agent Wally Pugmill of the Bureau of Magic about where she got the magic for the tornado. When he discovers it was the journal that got her there he realizes she's not a criminal. Fitz, who's working for Wally, explains that inter-kingdom travel requires every magical element on the periodic table and that her journal is empty. Wally tells her they are in the middle of a magic shortage, but Fitz insists magic is always out there if you know where to look. Wally gives her an ID card and tells her she's stuck in Emerald City. Dorothy finds the Yellow Brick Line her mom told her to take but finds the station closed. She's approached by a shady salesman on the street who tries to trick her into buying fake magic. West shows up and explains that it's all fake and warns her that she can't just listen to anyone her. West explains Dorothy's mom called her mom and asked for her help, so West's mom sent her to pick Dorothy up and look out for her. West takes Dorothy back to her school where Dorothy meets Ojo, the munchkin.. He teaches her a bit about the periodic table of magical elements. When Dorothy reveals she needs one of each West and Ojo tell her it's impossible. While the three are sitting outside Patchwork Doll runs into them while being pursued by flying monkeys and asks for Dorothy's help finding the missing magic. They help him shake the monkeys and he gives her a box and tells her to meet him back at that spot later. Upon investigating the box at west's home Ojo discovers it's a whistle lock. When he whistles the correct tune it opens to reveal it's full of Ozonium the rarest element. West tests it to confirm it's real; then monkeys show up and abduct west. Ojo and Dorothy meet up with Patchwork and tell him the monkeys took West and the box. Patchwork explains he intended to wake the lookout up with the Ozonium so he could find the rest of the missing magic. The monkey's take West to the train station where she sees train cars full of magic. Fitz approaches West and compliments her natural magical abilities he suggests they would make a great team. Dorothy uses the one grain of Ozonium she has to awaken the lookout who takes them to Fitz. Fitz instructs the monkeys to take care of it. Dorothy and Ojo enter the station and see the magic and a bunch of people turned to stone. Fitz instructs West to come with him as he goes to move the train. When West discovers he intends to turn Dorothy in Ojo into statues she says she wont let him. He turns West and Ojo into statues stealing their magic. Dorothy manages to make him drop all the Ozonium which awakens all the statue people. Later at West's house Dorothy and her are looking at the journal where they find a picture of their moms with Glinda the Good. Category:Episodes